Korona
by Missne
Summary: [Silent Hill 3] Flickan som blev lämnad ensam i verkligheten.


Jag saknar dig, jag saknar dig. Claudia kunde inte förmå sig att vända blicken mot den gläntade dörren. En ensam röst letade sig ut i hallen, men hon kunde inte urskilja några ord. Vitheten, steriliteten och sjukhusdoften verkade avstöta det mjuka mänskliga ljudet.  
  
En gång i tiden hade Alessas röst kunnat svara, hennes läppar dras till ett snett leende och flyktigt lysa upp hennes ansikte. I den korta stunden försvann flickan med öknamnen och bara Alessa var kvar. Alessa med hundra och en sagor, mjuka och försiktiga händer som kunde fläta, borsta och knyta vackra rosetter.  
  
Det var flera år sedan. Nu låg hon orörlig och tyst i en sjukhussäng. Hennes händer var sönderbrända och inlindade i skyddande väv. Sagans prinsessa hade nästan brunnit till aska och ingen prins kunde väcka henne.  
  
Claudia suckade tungt och sneglade på den äldre flickan som satt bredvid henne på bänken. Det verkade som om de vuxna höll möten allt oftare, vilket innebar väntande och åter väntande. Vanligtvis fick hon stanna hemma, men inte idag. Idag skulle hon följa med på gudstjänsten efteråt. Diskret dinglade Claudia med benen och lät äntligen blicken glida mot dörren i korridorens slut.  
  
Det var inte ovanligt att hennes fars eller syster Dahlias bekanta fick hälsa på Alessa. Om "hälsa på" var rätt fras, de betedde sig ganska underligt. Få ville gå nära sängen, de flesta flackade med blicken som om de både ville och inte ville se henne. Dahlia hade sagt att Alessa var en alldeles särskild flicka och Claudia trodde henne. Men hon förstod inte varför detta fick besökarna att verka lättade när de lämnade rummet, viskandes sinsemellan.  
  
Å, men han viskade inte, barnet som kommit i följe med en robust kvinna svept i prasslande kjolar. Hon hade haft honom hängandes vid armen, motsträvig förstås, opponerandes om att han minsann kunde gå själv. Modern hade bestämt hyschat, behållit greppet om hans hand och hälsat översvallande på syster Dahlia.  
  
En mörk blick informerade Claudia och hennes tystlåtna sällskap om att det var nåde dem om de visade sig alltför intresserade av scenen framför dem. Därefter, med ilsket blossande kinder, vände pojken blicken mot sina slitna joggingskor.  
  
Claudia var inte intresserad. Hon hade varit upptagen med att dra i sina tröjärmar. Blåmärken var besvärliga. På underarmen hade hon ett synnerligen blåviolett sådant. Om någon såg det, såg avtrycket av fingrar, då skulle hon rodna lika mörkrött som pojken gjort.  
  
"Gå till henne," och en puff i riktning mot Alessas rum. Först då tittade Claudia upp från sina uttänjda ärmar. Liksom alla de andra lämnade pojken dörren på glänt, men han varken stannade vid dörren eller ryggade ut. Istället letade sig alla dessa otolkbara ord, meningar ut från rummet. Vad berättade han om?  
  
Innan hon själv visste ordet av det fann Claudia sig trippandes på tå mot dörren. Det hettade skamset till i hennes ansikte, men ändå smög hon sig fram tills rummet kunde skymtas genom dörrspringan. Belysningen var dunkel, flackande av de gröna kurvorna som rytmiskt fladdrade på maskinernas skärmar. Om Claudia höll andan kunde hon nästan höra det väsande ljudet från apparaten Alessa andades genom.  
  
"...jag tror de levde lyckliga i alla sina dar. Jag kommer inte ihåg resten."  
  
Pojken satt på en stol bredvid sängen och dinglade med benen.  
  
En saga?  
  
"Du har ändå hört den förut. Mamma säger att du brukade läsa en massa," kommenterade han och drog in benen under sig. Något varmt, lite taggig, men dunigt slog näste i Claudias bröstkorg. Sagor. Alessa älskade sagor.  
  
Nyfiket lutade barnet sitt toviga huvud över sängen.  
  
"Jag läser lite grand, en del böcker tar hon ifrån mig, min mamma. Jag undrar vad som står i dem, det där som inte är bra för mig," mumlade han mestadels för sig själv. En solbränd hand sträcktes ut och snuddade tankspritt vid en glipa marmorblek hud som skymtade fram mellan bandagen. "Gör det ont? Känner du det fastän du sover?"  
  
Tystnad.  
  
Jag saknar dig, ekade det i Claudias tankar, medan hon inväntade det ständigt uteblivna svaret. Pojken lutade sig över Alessa som om han också förväntade sig ett svar och försökte finna det. I ett ärrat bränt ansikte? En nästan osynlig skälvning for genom hans kropp, sedan lyfte han långsamt fingrarna mot hennes läppar. Nej. Claudia drog efter andan.  
  
Världen rämnade. Ett skrik av tystnad slog luften ur hennes lungor. Andlöst föll hon till golvet och kippade efter andan, klamrade sig till den fasta levande substansen under sig. En skräll från ingenstans tycktes eka otaliga gånger genom lager åter lager av stillhet.  
  
En suck och golvet under Claudias krökta fingrar förblev orörligt. Plast, grönt plastgolv, livlöst. Hon blinkade sävligt, som om hon nyss vaknat och mötte ett par bekanta ögon. Oljemörka och intetseende, men i det korta ögonblicket hade de vänts mot henne...honom? Och sett?  
  
Stolen låg på golvet, vält. Nästan som en stormvind kastat honom dit låg pojken raklång vid dörröppningen. Hans gröna ögon var vidöppna. Åsynen av Claudia fick honom att instinktivt hasa sig upp och haspla ur sig ord som snubblade på varandra.  
  
"Hon rörde sig. Jag bara..." Pojkens ögon smalnade och förklaringen bets tvärt av. Istället reste han sig, resolut tigande, gick till bänken och satte sig. Hade han inte hört, känt något?  
  
Claudia reste sig upp och gned sina knän som värkte molande. Ännu fler blåmärken, toppen.  
  
Den korta glimten av medvetande, hade det varit Alessa? Inget inom henne rörde sig, ingen klump i halsen eller underlig knut i maggropen. Hur kunde det vara Alessa? Det var inte mjukt, inte ord viskade med värmande skratt bakom.  
  
Det var inte hon.  
  
Claudia gick tillbaka till bänken och fick en underlig blick från flickan. Hon ignorerade den och knöt händerna försiktigt runt sina ben.  
  
Inte Alessa. 


End file.
